


The Rulebook

by Myal_220



Category: Original Work
Genre: Book - Freeform, Feelings, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Rules, Story, originalwork - Freeform, therulebook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myal_220/pseuds/Myal_220
Summary: Sometimes in life there are rules you've got to follow; while some other times, those rules have to be broken. 
Perhaps, if you read my rulebook you'd understand?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work and does not involve any character of any fandom whatsoever.  
> New rules will be added as soon as their chapter comes out.  
> Thank you for checking out my book, I hope you enjoy and if you do, please do leave some Kudos won't you?

Sometimes in life there are rules you've got to follow; while some other times, those rules have to be broken. In my case, I never break them. Perhaps I should just show you my rulebook. That way things will be way more easier to comprehend right?

 

_**Rule Number One:**  Never, absolutely never allow yourself to get attached more than you should._

_**Rule Number Two:** Don't trust too much. _

_**Rule Number Three:** Keep your happiness above anyone else's. _

_**Rule Number Four:** Stay away from those who've hurt you before in any way, or those who have the intentions to harm you. _

_**Rule Number Five:** Forgive, do not forget. _


End file.
